A World Turned Upsidedown Part 2
by Scootter46
Summary: A sequel to the first one! Please read that one first! It will explain a lot. Also, it may get a little M later on, don't know when, but I know something may go on...
1. Chapter 1 Again!

**I really would enjoy continuing on this story, and my idea is...well you'll find** **out!**

CHPT1

In Team 9's underground base, Link was swabbing the counter of the kitchen area with a wet rag on a warm Spring's afternoon. "You've been working non stop. Don't you want to take a break?" Cirno asked standing behind him.

He turned around and smiled. "I'm just trying to make this place better for you, Yang and your friends. But if you want me to, I guess I can finish cleaning later." He sighed placing the rag on the side of the sink and Cirno brought him outside and the new entrance closed with a click with a moss layer was rolled onto it. "So the others are inside?"

Cirno nodded. "It's too warm! I hate Spring!"

"Well just think, in a few months Winter will be here." Link said and they sat on a boulder on the outside of the entrance. Link hugged Cirno. "Don't worry."

"Yeah..." She giggled and looked down off in the distance. "How come it's pink down there?" She squinted at it and it seemed to move closer and closer.

"Pink?" Link looked at the wall move more and more towards them. "I remember this...it happened last year..." He sighed knowing that a terrible thing is happening again.

"What's going on?" She asked trying to open the entrance but Link stopped her.

"Remember when everyone went against their allies and with their enemies? The wave was pink...Nitori's done it again. Don't open the door or else the others will be affected by it."

"I don't want to fight you..." Cirno cried.

"We may not have a choice. Whatever happens, happens. And it may not be the reversal thing. Remember the ears and tail I had?" Link held Cirno.

"Yeah I do..." The wave came right near them. "See you soon..." She cried and it went over them.

CHPT1

A few days later they awoke in Link's room in the base on the bed. "Well...I don't feel any different..." Link sat up again and felt his ears. "OH COME ON!" He screamed and sighed knowing he had the wolf tail and ears again. He then peered over to Cirno shivering in a mirror.

"I'm..." She looked at her hair and saw it was black and two cat ears were above her ears which were missing, and a tail was coming out of from underneath her dress.

" 'Mixed effects' Yeah that happened again. Damnit Nitori!"

Mystia walked in and looked at the two. "Well at least we weren't hit by that thing. We were safe like last time."

Cirno sighed and sat down next to Link. "I don't want to look like this..."

"But you're still beautiful." Link hugged her. "Don't think of it as a bad thing...Your wings are missing."

"What?!" She looked behind herself and they weren't there. She tried to conjure up a snowball but nothing appeared. "I can't use ice!"

Rumia and Wriggle ran down the hallway and stopped at the room and they looked at Link and Cirno and laughed. "We've seen you for three days, and it's still funny!" Rumia said smiling.

"Just because we look like this, doesn't give you the right to laugh. I'd personally wonder what you would look like in Cirno's position..." Link snickered.

"You're a mean doggy."

"It's not my fault that Nitori's messing with stuff again!"

"You're awake!" Daiyousei ran in and hugged Cirno happy to know her best friend's safe.

"Yes I am." Cirno pushed her away.

"Uh yeah. Can you guys leave? I understand that you're happy that we're ok, but please...A little space is nice." Link said and the other four left. "Did you notice we didn't see Yang?" He felt someone grab his ankle underneath the bed and looked down and saw Yang, hiding.

"H-How come you both look different?" He whimpered and looked at Cirno.

"We were hit with a wave again...I'm glad you're safe." Link picked up Yang and plopped him on the bed next to the two.

"It's weird how you look like you're in my family..." Yang looked at Cirno again.

"We still are taking care of you, so you're already in the family." She stared at Yang. "Staring contest."

"It'll be an even match sense you can't win against a cat." Link chuckled and walked out of the room with the eight etched above it and strolled into the kitchen, opening every cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Rumia asked walking in.

"I'm checking to see how much food and water we have. The sink's connected to a spring, so we're good on water...for food we have around two more days worth." He pulled out a bowl of fruit. "Don't eat unless we all know."

"Fiiiine. Even though I got all that stuff."

"You mean 'Stole'."

"Whatever doggy." She walked into her room and shut the door.

"And with that, the nicknames begin." He sighed and noticed the messes were back except for a few. "I guess Daiyousei does clean sometimes..." Link shrugged and cleaned the dishes and went back in his room to see Cirno asleep again on his bed. "Well you're there." He whispered and closed the door, sitting on the floor. "I wonder..." He shrugged and scratched Cirno's newly acquired ears and she smiled in her sleep. "That answers that."

"Link?" She woke up and moved over.

"What's wrong?" He layed down next to her and she hugged him.

"I'm scared..."

"Aww, it'll be ok. We'll get everything back to normal. I know how. Shock therapy."

"We're going to save everyone..." She smiled and fell asleep again and so did Link after he kissed her forehead.

CHPT1

Link awoke the next day or what seemed to be in his cave room with Cirno still asleep, hugging him. "At least I brought my important stuff so I'll have good fighting leverage." He got up and stretched, heading into the lobby and saw Rumia with her face on the table, talking in her sleep. "Couldn't make it to your bed last night?"

Rumia awoke with a spoon attached to her face and pulled it off slowly. She sighed and rubbed her stomach and moaned. "Too much ice cream..."

"Ice cream? I didn't see any of that..."

"You said that you had to start getting supplies, so Mystia went out last night and got a tub of vanilla ice cream and some other stuff." She pointed to the table and various sweets were arranged.

"We can't survive on this! I was talking about actual foods and other goods."

"Whatever...my stomach hurts..."

"You sit down somewhere while I go outside." Link said, opening the entrance to the base and closed the door and the moss layer came down. He started walking around and noticed the sky was a dark purple. "Well this is just great..." He sighed and picked up a few apples and went back inside slowly and closed the entrance. "Good morning Daiyousei." He said returning to the kitchen and sliced the fruit.

"Oh hello..." She giggled looking at him. "You look a lot weirder..."

"Yeah, I forgot you never saw me like this before. Go ahead, laugh."

"I'm not going to. Just saying you look weirder." She was handed a small plate with a few apple slices and sat at the table, taking a nibble out of them.

"Thanks? Watch out for that sticky spot on the table, Rumia ate a whole tub of ice cream last night." He grabbed a plate himself and sat down across from her.

"So are you going to stay like that forever this time or what?"

"Well if this happens a third time then yes. It's getting annoying."

"You're really relaxed with this..."

"You get used to it."

"I wonder what it's like."

"For what, to have animal instincts and appendages?"

"Well a lot of things...That's one of them..."

"It's not a good thing. It's like not even being a normal person...Normal for Gensokyo's standards. Mostly because if anyone scratches my ears, I'll get all cuddly and just stay with them."

Daiyousei giggled. "I'll remember that..."

"W-Why would you need to keep that in mind?"

"Uh...No reason."

"Then what were you- Oh please tell me that's not the case." Link hit his forehead when Daiyousei nodded slowly.

"Seriously? You want me as a pet?!"

"Well you are cute when you're like this..."

"That doesn't matter! I said being someone's pet is the last thing I want to be!"

Daiyousei sighed and got up. "Well...thanks for breakfast..." She slowly walked to her room and sat on her bed, Link followed her in and layed down next to her.

"...If you must pet me, go ahead. Because this is the only time I'll let you do it."

"Y-You mean it?" She held her hand over his head. "You'll be ok with this?"

"I'm fine. Just one thing, don't think any less of me."

"I won't! Was that the problem?" She asked starting to scratch his ears.

"I thought that everyone would see me as a wimp, letting someone pet me."

"You aren't. It's ok..." She patted his head. "Good doggy." She laughed.

Link smiled. "Yeah I guess I am..."

"Just tell me when to stop petting." Daiyousei giggled as Link just layed there, smiling as she was petting his hair.

"Well...Maybe this isn't all bad. It just goes to show how nice others are."

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his ear. "I'm going to go wake the others up."

"All right." He jumped off the bed and went out of the dorms.

CHPT1

"So when can we go outside? I wanna go beat up everyone!" Rumia said with enthusiasm, sitting at the table along with the others.

"We're not doing that!" Link blurted sitting at the end of the table. "Have you seen how easily most of you guys go down?! Heck, the only ones that stand a chance are Yang and I!"

"If you weren't Cirno's boyfriend you'd be blind by now." Mystia glared.

"I'll forget you said that. Listen, the only time we will go outside is in a small group, as in three or more. Unless that happens, nobody leave." He said resting his feet on the table. "And we can survive down here. We have plenty of food, an underground spring, and there's tons of air and some holes that lead to the surface...Small holes, almost nobody could hear."

"And my plants!" Wriggle said tucking a large pink flower in her hair.

"Yeah...And do you HAVE to have catnip in here?" Yang asked a bit dazed.

"Heheh, you seem to like it a lot."

"Of course I do! It's just...That stuff smells so good..."

"Wriggle, lock your door please. I don't want Yang going nuts because of an herb. Regular mint's good enough, but catnip is another thing." Link said yawning.

"Whatever. Flowers are nice..." She took the flower out and sniffed it, smiling as the fragrance fill her nose with a sweet smell.

"We all have weaknesses for something...For example, Cirno loves sweets." He said turning to her eating a cookie.

"Guilty as charged." She chuckled.

"And I can't stand it when it's bright." Rumia smiled in her only personal bubble of darkness.

"Hmm...What about you Link? We have no idea what your's is." Mystia asked and watched Daiyousei giggle.

"I know what he can't resist."

"She knows one of them. Please don't share it."

"Well you do have that stuffed fox." Rumia said after a few moments.

"I HAD it. I gave it away."

"Why is it so special then?"

"It was the first thing I ever sewed. It was really nice and soft...I had to patch it up once."

"Ok, you can cook, you clean, and you can sew. Are you sure you weren't a girl once?" Rumia asked and the others laughed.

"Laugh now, but I can stop doing all three anytime soon, see how well you'll survive without me doing those." He said and smiling a coi smile and laughed. "That's what I thought."

"It was a joke. Can't you take one?" Wriggle looked down the table at Link and he pushed on his chair, and he fell back.

"I can take one, it's just I can retaliate." He said and the others stared at him. "I mean that I can send a joke right back."

"Stop using big words!" Cirno said hitting the table.

"Fine I will. Now that we all ate breakfast, we need to start doing somethings." Link said grabbing a list.

"What do you mean by that? Chores?" Mystia looked at the back of the paper.

"Kind of. Some of the stuff we need is actually going to be important, so I put it on here. I'll stick it on the wall every day so we each have a job to do until this blows over." Link said and stuck the slip of paper on the wall with a tack and a mallet. He walked away and was at the entrance of the base with his sword drawn. The group sitting at the table walked over and they looked at the names listed under a few jobs.

"Wood gathering?" Mystia asked looking at the list and saw the chore she was listed under. "How come I have to get wood?"

"I'm with you too." Wriggle looked at her name below Mystia's on the slip of paper.

"Probably because of the wooden stove." Yang pointed to the kitchen. "I have to do the dishes..." He sighed and hopped onto a step stool and got to work.

"I get to guard the door too?! Link's a walking arsenal! Why does he need someone else?" Rumia moaned and walked up to him and leaned on the cave's wall.

"And I'm helping Yang with the dishes." Cirno walked over and stuck her hands in the sink, wincing as the slimey water was on her arms. "YUCK!"

CHPT1

A few hours later, Mystia and Wriggle came back with a few logs and a bunch of twigs and were panting heavily. "What were you even doing out there?" Link asked and the two nearly collapsed and their clothes were ripped slightly in the back.

"We were...chased...for...taking stupid...sticks..." Wriggle said on the verge of fainting due to the amount of time and how fast they ran back.

"By who?" Rumia asked inspecting Mystia wobbling slowly and fall down.

"You'd be surprised...You can blame Yang's sister..." Mystia said muffled from the floor.

"Wow...Nitori messed up EVERYTHING." Link looked at their clothes. "Need me to sew them?"

Wriggle sighed. "Later...right now, I'm gonna try to get my lungs un-popped or something..." She slid downstairs and wheezed as she walked to the table and sat on it.

"Uh ok..." Link picked up Mystia and sat her next to Wriggle. "I think I can get everyone back to normal. I just need to shock them."

"Was that what you did to me?" Cirno looked at Link and shuddered at the event last year.

"Yeah, sorry about that...I'll go outside soon, it's only noon, I think I can get some that are close by back to normal." He said putting on his cap that he took off the coat rack. "Now I may have to bring them somewhere safe, if I don't return, I'm probably at my house."

"I'm going too." Cirno said triumphantly.

"Oh no you're not. I'm going alone. You're going to stay here and be safe, and that goes for ALL of you." He stomped out the stone door and it closed tightly behind him.

"At least we're not going back out there." Mystia sat up slowly on the table and shook her head, shaking out the dirt that was trapped inside.

CHPT1

Link was walking down a forest path he had crossed many times before and sat on a rock and took of his boots, rubbing his feet. "For being cut off from the rest of the world, this place is pretty big." He sighed and stuck them back on and kept walking until he reached a few scraps of food laying in the middle of the woods. He bent down and inspected them. "Obviously a trap." He threw a rock into it and the net sprung up with the slivers of meat that were in it. He cut down the net and sniffed the food. "Poisoned?" He took another wiff. "No...something that soothes the nerves...just smelling it is making me feel numb." He threw it down and kept walking and found another few traps, and set them off without anyone's knowledge. "How come all I've seen is fish or other meats? Nothing else but meat..." He shrugged and kept a steady step away from the area. _"Better go to the mansion, I'd hate to have Flandre thrown out again..." _He went into a sprint and was at the gates in no time. "And you're asleep, that's a good sign." He walked up to Meiling and stood there for a moment.

She awoke slowly and jabbed him in the stomach. "Stupid tengu, why are you here and not at your mountain home?"

"I'm not a tengu! It's me! Sheesh, blame Nitori for this." Link said gasping for a moment and stood back up.

"Oh. Heheh, sorry about that."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm just checking on everyone to make sure they're safe." He brushed off his clothes.

"Why wouldn't we be safe?"

"It's the same thing that happened last year, Nitori did the wave thingy with another stupid contraption she built."

"Oh yeah...I remember that."

"Well you're acting the same for now...Have you been awake longer?"

"A bit, like an hour or so."

"Well that's one of the lesser effects, glad you're not entirely hostile to me. Now to check on everyone else...Flandre's going to be fine since she's underground."

"And how does that matter?

"If you're in a subterranean area, you won't be effected."

"Patchoulli and Koakuma are definitely fine then too."

"Eh, for the time being."

Meiling looked at him. "What do you mean by 'For the time being'?"

"Nevermind that, I'll go check on everyone." He went inside and opened the door slowly.

CHPT1

Link was strolling down the hallway and went into some of the other corridors that were off-path to the basement, after that he jumped down the flight of stairs and walked to the library and so Patchoulli reading a book as usual. "Hello." He said coming in.

"Let me guess...You need an antidote?" She said giving a slight chuckle at him.

"No, I have some." He held up two vials that were half-filled with the red liquid. "I'm just checking on everyone to make sure they're fine. And if not, I'll just shock 'em and get them back to normal."

"I see...Nitori's up to her hijinks again?"

"Kinda. This time I think she did it on purpose. Well I see you two are ok, I'll be checking on Flandre." He walked out of the library and went down the corridor and knocked on the door, Flandre answered and smiled brightly.

"Yay! You're here!" She giggled and pulled Link inside the room.

"I know, I know. I'm only here for a few minutes though."

"So? I'm happy now!"

"Well that's good. Next time if it's not me who knocks on the door, don't answer it." Link sighed.

"I know when it's you! So...you're going again?"

"I have to, I'm sorry." He walked to the door and opened it, about to head out.

"Puppy..." Flandre said in a depressed tone.

"Yes?"

"...Be careful...Please."

Link smiled and laughed. "I will be, don't worry!" He left and closed the door slowly after saying goodbye.

Flandre sighed and flew to the door, about to open it then stopped. "He'll be back...he always comes back."

CHPT1

_"Why am I still in here?"_ He thought and kept on walking down the halls of the mansion and watched a knife as it flew towards him and was stuck in the wall. "Well now I have another..." He sighed and Sakuya appeared next to him and giggled.

"So how are you today?"

"Uh...fine?" He looked at her, tilting his head. _"Oh duh, I forget, she rarely goes downstairs..."_

"Good...Good." She smiled at took out the knife. "You thought I was going to kill you, didn't you?"

"Why wouldn't you try?!" He was about to run away but Sakuya held onto the back of the collar of his shirt. "Please let go."

"Why? I don't want you to run away."

"W-What the heck are you thinking?" Link said startled with the situation and prepared to shock her.

"I'm just thinking normally...I'd prefer working for you."

Link stood there for a moment. "You have Remilia and Flandre."

"Gah, don't remind me!"

"Wait what?"

"You always look exhausted, you sleep nearly as long as Meiling..."

"So?! Ok, I've heard enough." He grabbed onto her shoulders and electrocuted her. "You're lucky I got you first, sheesh what would they do without you?" He smiled and walked outside.

"Did you get the others back to normal?" Meiling asked with a deep yawn.

"Yeah, it was fairly easy."

"Thanks."

"Well for what?"

"You DID get Remilia right?"

"Patchy said she'd get her later. I'm going now." He waved and walked away towards his home.

CHPT1

Link walked into his house and smiled looking at the whole structure still in-tact, even a simple attack by one of Gensokyo's inhabitants could knock it down, even the fairies. "Well, I'm glad this is still standing." He sat on the couch until he heard some crashes coming from the kitchen. He bolted up and ran in, and saw Suika trying to unlock a cabinet. "Excuse me!"

"Oh hey, you got the key?" She said kicking the cabinet.

"Why are you here? Can't you just bother Reimu for that stuff? I only buy it because some of my friends like it."

"You've got drinks, and she's just grumpy lately. So you got the key or not?" Suika walked up to Link.

"You're not getting anything, I'm saving them."

"Come on, just one bottle." She whined.

"No. Now come on! Get out of my house!" He shoved her and she stumbled into the door.

"You're already drunk."

"I am?" She shrugged. "Whatever. Come on, one for the road?"

"You're still the same." He sighed. "Fine." He unlocked the cabinet and handed her a bottle. "That's all you're getting."

"Thanks." She smiled, really tipsy and stumbled out the back door and sat in the middle of the field.

"Good, she's out of my hair for now...She broke a window?" He picked up some pieces of glass and went into a storage room and replaced the window, looking outside he watched Suika make grass angels after taking a few swigs of the bottle and laughed.

"I have a drunk in my backyard. How can this day get any worse?" Link sighed and walked outside and looked down at Suika. "I locked up the house. Enjoy this." He dropped a cookie down at her and walked back to the base.

CHPT1

**Chapter 1 done! Man I love adding a sequel to stories! Did you enjoy that last bit with Suika? Hope you did! Chapter 2 will come soon, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Weird World

**Chapter 2 may have some M rated things in it, read at your own risk.**

CHPT2

_"Better go check on Momiji and make sure she's_ _ok." _Link said trekking up the mountain. _"Heheh, she'll probably be happy to see me like this again." _He laughed at himself, flicking his tail. "Oh hello." He said walking up to Momiji.

"Hey." She said casually leaning on a tree.

_"Yeah she definitely got hit." _Link thought and shrugged to the unusual greeting. "So...How are you?"

"Fine I guess." Momiji kept calm and actually sat down at her guard post, throwing her buckler and sword aside.

"May I sit with you?" He asked and Momiji sighed.

"If you want to." She moved over and Link sat down next to her.

"So you seem different."

"Say that again, I dare you."

Link blinked, appalled at that statement. "...You're acting this way because?"

"Why not? You only seem attracted to tomboys." She gave a glare.

"You think that I only love Cirno for that? Heck no! There's a lot more!" Link stated. _"She's more aggressive then usual, if things get out of hand then I should just shock her soon."_

"What about China then?"

"Meiling's different then you'd think."

Momiji rolled her eyes. "Riiiight."

"Besides, you visit a lot less. You're also REALLY shy sometimes and the way you smile is really nice." Link watched Momiji blush deeply.

"Y-You're just saying that..."

"No, I mean it." Link watched Momiji look at the ground.

"Can you stay? I have nothing to do really...They told me not to go out on guard duty but I did anyways..."

_"Maybe she wasn't affected..."_ He shrugged. "Well about that..." He explained the last few days' events.

"Again?! That's why you look so adorable again..." She smiled and patted Link's head.

"Can you please not do that..." He smiled.

"Heheh, you seem to enjoy it."

"I'm only here to check on you! Sheesh!" He stood up quickly and shook his head.

"Oh...So you'll visit later?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok..." She watched him walk down the mountain.

CHPT2

_"Yang said to check on Juliet...I may as well for now, the human village isn't that far." _Link said walking into Uriko's store.

"Hey." She said with her feet up on the counter, eating a bag of potato chips while reading a magazine.

"...Hello?" Link said blocking his eyes with his hands. "Can you put your legs down? Your dress is a tad...short."

"Well sorry, I've closed up shop again today. Juliet's acting a bit screwy and she says she won't work." Uriko wiped off the crums on her black dress and took a glance into her empty bag of chips.

"Where were you three days ago?"

"In the basement." She motioned towards a door in the back part of the store.

"So you're normally sarcastic?"

"I'm 24, expect that." Uriko said flipping a page.

"Alright then...Please put down your legs."

"You're the one who intends on looking."

"You're the one that wants to keep showing off your underwear."

"I wasn't expecting people! Besides, my dress is a bit ruffled up on the bottom."

"I've noticed. Is Juliet here?"

"No she's on her now usual walk."

"Now usual? She's been going outside more now? Because apparently she attacked two of my friends."

Uriko stood up, astonished. "She has perfect aim with a bow and can manipulate electricity..."

"Wait...She can use electricity?" Link asked reaching an idea. "So THAT'S why not that many people are going crazy! She's been curing them without knowing!"

"Curing? What's wrong?"

"Nitori."

"That explains it."

"I'm gonna wait for her to get here. Do you mind if I zap her? It'll get her back to the way she was originally." Link said hoping onto the counter and sat down.

"...You do anything else to her, I'm gonna be ticked."

"I won't. She'll be fine." The two were waiting for Juliet to come walking in. "This is boring."

"You're telling me." Uriko sighed and opened another bag of chips.

"Is that all you do when you don't open your store?"

"I don't like all the stuff we have now, really, all that stuff humans normally use, it just never clicks with me although some of it does, but I rarely use it. I like sticking to my magic."

"I can adapt easily. However I'm not going all crazy with the new stuff. Everyone of my friends does their own thing."

"How long have you been here?

"2 years or so." Link said and the bell above the door rang, alerting them of someone coming inside.

"I'm back." Juliet said coming in, throwing her bow aside along with a quiver. "Ran out of arrows." She announced going upstairs.

"...She's been like that for a while hasn't she?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, do what you have to." Uriko crumpled up a piece of paper and sighed.

"With pleasure." Link went upstairs and knocked on Juliet's door.

"I'm busy!" She said slightly muffled. He shrugged and waited a few moments until she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"...Well I'm only checking if you're ok."

"I'm fine! Why does everyone want to see if I'm alright, and I am!"

"Not everyone."

"It gets annoying. Now, keep your friends away from the store. That's why I shot at them." Juliet picked up a bunch of arrows and bunched them together, leaving the room.

"At least I have friends." Link said with a smug look on his face and Juliet turned around at the beginning of the steps.

"What did you just say?" She said with her eye twitching a bit.

"You don't even realize it, but you're on the other side of the diplomacy here Missy."

"...I don't feel any different."

"Hey, you're fine the rest of the time."

"Yeah, and I don't remember you looking like that."

"You get used to it. Now, how about you just calm down and stay inside."

"No, I'm going 'hunting' again."

"Hey, you're gonna stay here." Link said getting in her way.

"...Alright. As long as you do something for me."

He shrugged. "As long as it keeps you inside...Fine, what is it?"

Juliet giggled. "You're gonna kiss Uriko."

"Wait what?!"

"You said as long as it keeps me inside! It's either her or who knows who's next to be mounted over the fireplace."

"...You owe me."

"You're gonna be happy for it." Juliet chuckled and Link went out the door but stayed at it. "One step closer~" She smiled and Link opened the door quickly and grabbed onto her shoulders, shocking Juliet and putting her on the bed.

"Oh hey." Uriko said back with her legs on the counter as Link approached her.

"...She told me to do something stupid."

"And what's that?"

"To kiss you."

"You're crazy if you think that's gonna happen." Uriko shook her head, hiding her red face.

"Well let's say we did. But we didn't."

"Fine by me. I'll talk to her later on what even made her think that."

CHPT2

"I'm back!" Link said coming down the stone slide to the base.

"Welcome back." Rumia said with a smile.

"So what's new out there?" Mystia asked twiddling her thumbs out of boredom.

"Oh nothing, just Suika's going through my drink cabinet..."

"You drink? We never see you..."

"I let some of my other friends that visit have some. Sheesh, if I drank I'd be drunk some of the time."

"Whatever. And how come you never share with us?" Wriggle asked almost pleading.

"...You think with how you act now that you all need alcohol? Oh no, you don't. Especially with all the sugar you eat!"

"Hey, that stuff's good."

"The sugar or beer?"

"Sugar you idiot. And everyone calls US stupid." Rumia sighed. "No respect at all."

"Hey, you have respect from me. Be happy, that's hard to earn." Link said with confidence. "Ok, we can go outside more now, Julie's been taken care of, so we're all more safe...Now next thing is...the two that always solve stuff around here."

They all leaned closer. "You mean Reimu and Marisa?" Daiyousei asked and everyone turned to her, forgetting she was there.

"Yeah, those two. Many of the other powerful youkai and others have been cured too, I haven't seen them though." Link watched Cirno crack her knuckles.

"I wouldn't mind beating those two up." She giggled.

"You do remember you can't use ice right?" Yang asked and Cirno looked to Link.

"Please...can I borrow that marble-thingy?"

"I know you can use that, but still, it takes a lot of energy out of you."

"I can handle it! Come on!"

"Fine, here ya go." He said shifting through his pocket and threw the small orb that was blue like the ocean to her.

"Thanks!" She smiled making a snowball. "Ah, it's good to be colder again."

"Can we throw the witch into the lake to see if she'll float?" Rumia asked and Wriggle and Mystia giggled.

"It'd be fun, but I'd say no for now." Link said and Mystia sighed. "Well would we throw anyone else into the lake?!"

"Not really unless if it was a joke." Wriggle smiled.

"Because for the laughs is the perfect excuse, I agree." Link said and everyone stared at him. "What? I'm a child at heart!"

"Whatever...So we get to get them tomorrow?" Daiyousei asked.

"As long as nothing happens then." Link said and everyone went to sleep.

CHPT2

**Cliff hanger Mark 2!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Detectives and Kappa

**Taking down Marisa and Reimu...Yeah I can relate.**

CHPT3

"Alright! Rise and shine everyone!" Link shouted in the dorms at seven AM, banging a metal pot with a small wooden spoon. "Get up!"

"Ten more minutes please..." Rumia said walking out, obviously drowsy.

"No, I made a great big breakfast for everyone and none of you are coming out?" Cirno and Yang came out quickly and Rumia shrugged.

"Why not?" Mystia moaned getting out of bed and walked to the table and hit her head on the plate into the toast and waffles. "I wasn't in the mood for this."

"I could've been a jerk and served you eggs." Link snickered, munching on the whites to a few.

"The day I snap you're the first to go." Mystia pointed at Link with a fork.

"Whatever floats your boat." The others sat down and ate their breakfast and they all got outside and stretched before taking a walk to the Hakurei Shrine.

"So what, do we wait now?" Cirno asked twirling at stick out of boredom.

"I guess so." Wriggle sighed, sitting on a rock. "They won't stand a chance! There's seven of us and two of them!"

"Well...Depending on your guys' general skill level, and how fast you can go...Yeah, you'll be mostly dodging hits while I do most of the damage." Link said getting out his mirror shield and faced the group. "What are you doing?" He asked Daiyousei, looking into his shield and was fixing her hair, obviously ignoring him. "And that's why I rarely use this around here." He sighed, half tempted to hit her gently with it.

"Whatcha doing here?" Suika asked coming from the shrine's utility shed, still drunk as usual.

"Waiting for your little shrine maiden and miss witchy." Link said and stretched again. "We won't hurt them, don't worry."

"W...Why do ya need to do dat?" Suika stuttered slowly stumbling over. "They did nothin'!"

"Are you sure you're sober?" He looked at her sway in the wind.

"Already am! Alcohol kinda works the opposite for me." She said taking a swig from her gourd and smiled. "That's better."

Yang sighed ignoring the conversation and was watching the others do their own past times.

"Stupid cards..." Cirno muttered holding the deck oddly as she tried to play go-fish with Wriggle, Rumia and Mystia, while Daiyousei watched.

"You're gonna fight 'em?" Suika started to get worried.

"I said we won't hurt them, we're only get them back to normal!" Link sighed and watched Suika nearly fall as she took a step back to the shrine's steps and layed down, laughing as the wind breezed by.

"They're coming!" Wriggle looked up and saw the two coming down and were at the shrine's entrance and the team hid behind the trees.

"Guys, stay quiet." Link whispered from inside the tree and the two incident detectives seemed to be fighting with each other.

"Can't you just shock them from here?" Rumia looked up into the tree from a shrub.

"Not accurate enough. I could possibly kill them."

"Then we could do whatever we want!" Mystia smiled and shoved Link out of the tree. "Go on, do it!"

"Hell no I'm not doing that!" He screamed and he slowly turned around and saw the two looking at him. "H-Hello."

"Hey, what's up?" Marisa asked, getting on her broom.

"Uh...Nothing." Link flinched as she flew quickly at him and stopped suddenly and looked at his ears.

"You're cute."

"T-Thanks." He moved his head back as she tried to pet him.

"Stop messing with him. He's one of my prime donators." Reimu checked the box and pulled out the few slips and was counting them. "One thousand, two thousand...Five thousand."

"How am I messing with him!? I'm just trying to pet the kid." Marisa patted Link on the head. "See? Nothing's wrong."

"He acts like a dog when you do that, and that distracts him."

"I'm not distracted." Said Link, trying to be a part of the conversation.

Marisa then realized the amount of money that was placed in. "Y-You really have that much cash you donate five thousand yen to her?!"

"Yeah. I make a big profit."

"On what?! Theft, drugs, come on I need to know!" Marisa shook Link.

"I don't do anything! For now, I need to do something." He grabbed her shoulders and shocked her, and when the broom stopped levitating he dropped her next to it. "You're next." Link watched Reimu glare at him and had the orbs around her. "Hey, I'm trying to do you both a favor. I can always get you more money if you don't attack me. I have a whole roll of bills I can put in. Just set down the balls." He watched a few bullets fly by. "Ok, bribery won't work...How about some cakes?" Another bunch flew by to the sides of him. "Not a cake person I see..."

"I used to be. Too much sugar." Reimu was still glaring as Link shuffled closer.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor here. Nitori's been doing her usual crap and she just changed everything with one of her machines. Now, don't be alarmed but I'm gonna have to give you a little electrical therapy. It won't hurt, I promise." He was right in front of her and she sighed.

"Do you worst." She held her arms out and closed her eyes. Link was almost about to shock her when Suika came up from behind and delivered a series of jabs and kicks to his back.

"Leave her alone!" Suika screamed.

"I thought I told you to get lost." Reimu whipped her gohei near the oni.

"Stop! I'm not your enemy!" She nearly cried. "Just stop."

"It can be over soon enough. She'll be awake an hour, and she'll be fine! Nothing wrong with her!" Link groaned, getting up and cracking his back into the right place again. He knelt down to Suika's height and rested an arm on his knee. "She's agreeing with it, she NEVER would. Also, Marisa called me cute. I'm one of her worst enemies. You won't have to always go to my house again for alcohol."

"Can I still?"

"From time to time, sure." Link watched Suika smile. "Alright Reimu, time to get cured." He grabbed onto a shoulder and a jolt zapped her. Soon she was on the ground, out cold. "What do you know, we didn't need to go all at once." Link started walking back and saw Rumia, Mystia, Wriggle, and Daiyousei on the ground.

"Actually...We could have used you a few minutes ago..." Wriggle got up slowly. "God I hate her..."

"Who did this? And where are Cirno and Yang?" Link watched Daiyousei try to get up and she fell over again. "Her ankle's twisted. My home's not to far from here, I can patch everyone up there." He picked up the hurt fairy and carried her to his house near the lake and the other three followed, in pain themselves.

CHPT3

"You're lucky, it's only a small sprain. You'll have to stay off of it for a while. At least three days." Link put a splint over Daiyousei's left foot and gave her a crutch. "Luckily I took these."

"Thanks...I'm glad you know how to take care of this." She winced in pain as it throbbed with the ice pack on it.

Mystia walked in with a few bandages on her arm and face. "We're glad too." Wriggle just walked in, chuckling as Rumia had her hands covered mostly with the linen.

"It's not funny!" She grumbled trying to take it off with her mouth.

"Keep that on. Do you want your cuts to open? Because you'll be bleeding more."

Rumia sighed and left the band-aid alone. "I won't take off the stuff."

"I had the least amount of this stuff needed." Wriggle looked at her cheek and forearm.

"I'm glad we have a nice doggy to take care of us." Daiyousei giggled.

Link looked at her and shrugged. "I try to help. So what happened?"

"Nitori came by and she had this weird metal thing that picked up Yang and Cirno, and put them into these tube thingys...She had his sister too." Mystia sat back in the chair.

"You're kidding!" Link gasped and they all shook their heads. "I have to go get them." He got up from the couch and put a folding chair under Daiyousei's leg with a pillow on it. "Don't move it."

"I'm going too. I'm the one with the least amount of injuries!" Wriggle was at the door.

Link moved her aside. "You aren't. If you need to, you have to protect them. Besides, I need you in charge."

"You trust me enough with that all?!"

"You're the one who said they were hurt the least. Also, you're slightly smarter. I can't remember all those names of the plants you have. Rules will be posted on the fridge." He posted a piece of paper on it with a magnet. "Now, I'll be going." He walked outside and flew towards the mountain. _"Damn you Nitori!"_ He screamed in his head as he went over to the building and saw the traps were reset, this time with only meats. "Too easy." He threw a stone in and stepped away as a second trap kicking in, nearly throwing him into the forest. "Well played Nitori." He jumped and stepped aside from the various traps, hardly springing any of them and was at the entrance and looked inside, seeing it was empty except for the furniture. "Huh, locked." He cut the a hole in the door with his sword and came inside, moving aside the large slab. He proceeded into the building and kept the lookout for traps, and destroyed any machine that could be watching him. "Her notes are here." He sat down at a desk and flipped through the notepad.

_"Day 1 - The machine worked again, this time in my favor. Now, I need to go gather the pets of mine and bring them back home." _

"Pets? Does she mean the four of us?" Link kept on reading the notepad.

_"Day 2 - They're still unable to be located, I've done everything to try to find them. I know they're around here, but are well hidden."_

"Heh, the mountain is a really hidden spot." He chuckled and read the next entry.

_"Day 4 - It's bad enough that I cannot find three of them, but one of them is resisting. She's a good shot, but I don't want her to get hurt."_

"I'm better then Julie." He rolled his eyes and found a final entry.

_"Day 6 - I had finally found them, they're not accepting me as an owner however, and one is still not in here. How can it be? I'm at least able to..." _The entry in the notebook stopped there.

"Able to what?" He looked around the desk for any other notes and looked at the computer. "I'm not going to try, it's apparently old too." He sighed and got into one of the drawers, finding a few vials of a liquid that was orange. _"Knockout." _Was posted on the side. "So that's what she put on the food out there. Then the nets are supposed to get you." He deduced and was back to sitting in the chair.

"Why hello!" Nitori came in with a smile.

"Set them free, I'm not kidding around." He took his blade out of it's sheath and had his shield up.

"I don't want my poor little pets to go be in danger...Come on, I'll give you a new home." Nitori moved out of the way to a door and Link instantly chopped a part of the wall out near her. "I'm not going to hurt you, what's wrong?"

"You let them go, I won't kill you right here on the spot." Link looked at Nitori and growled.

"Come on doggy, it'll be ok." She took a syringe and shoved it into his shoulder and smiled when he was on the floor and patted his head. "Good boy." She dragged him threw the door and took all of his weapons, including the elemental spheres...most of them.

CHPT3

**Ending it there. Cliff hangers are a thing with me in these types of stories.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nitori's Plans and The end

**Chapter 4 is here, I hope you enjoy**

CHPT4

Link awoke around four hours later and felt the cold porcelain floor underneath him. He slowly stood up and then realized the room was cut off into sections of 10' by 10', cut off with reinforced glass and the other three were in the other four sections. "This is where she's been keeping you guys?" He watched them look up and smile seeing him awake. "What's wrong?"

"She's been tormenting us...she took away my bow and arrows for one." Juliet said through the small opening so they could hear each other. "And she's been trying to feed us poisoned food to try to get us to be happy..."

"R-Really? This isn't going too well...luckily I saved something." He kept quiet and looked at the cameras. "I was right." He sat back down and saw the sections were clear of everything except themselves.

"Link...I wanna go home." Yang whimpered in the section next to him.

"I do too. I'll get us out, one way or another." He gazed around and sighed at the giant steel doors that were in the rooms. "Hmm...it may take a while but I'll find a way."

"How are they doing?" Cirno asked about her friends.

"Daiyousei has a sprained ankle, but other then that, everyone had some minor cuts and bruises. They're at my house right now."

"Oh good..." She whimpered and sat in a corner.

"Have you guys tried breaking the glass?"

"I did, it's reinforced. Hard as a rock." Juliet knocked the barrier with her knuckles. "No way through."

"Darnit." Link bashed the floor.

"Hello my little ones." Nitori smiled and came inside. "How are you all doing?"

"Fine. Now let us out!" Juliet bashed the glass.

"Ah ah ah, don't do that. I don't want one of my cat-foxes to get hurt."

"How come you're doing this." Link looked up at Nitori in his glass prison.

"Oh my puppy, I never cured myself from last years events. You see, I always hid what I was doing, to soon be with my pets some day. I didn't know I'd have more of them." She started petting Link and he bit her finger. "Don't do that!" She pulled it out and looked at him with a menacing look on her face and left.

"That bitch deserved it." Juliet laughed. Link looked at some flaps open and a tray was pushed out, with various foods from fruits to a large cooked steak course. Everyone else received a tray as well, with their own favorite foods...Cirno was looking at the dessert with hungry eyes.

"Eat up everyone." Nitori announced on an intercom.

"Like that'll happen." Juliet threw the tray back underneath the flap. "It's a fully cooked chicken, I'm still not eating it." Yang did the same with the fish and the rice pilaf.

"Hmm..." Link looked at the utensils and hid them in his pockets, and shoved his tray too.

"I..." Cirno was about to take the ice cream but unbearably and slowly pushed it back.

Nitori spoke through the intercom another time. "Again? Why won't you all eat?" And everyone was quiet. "Hmm...maybe I have to talk to all of you again."

"Do whatever you want, we're not going to be doing what you say." Link threw a butter knife at the camera in his room and it fell into an electrical mess of sparks and wires. "Quick, you too!" He gave the various utensils to Yang and Cirno, also Juliet and they disengaged the cameras.

"What now?" Yang asked Link as he was rearranging the camera. "What are you doing?"

"I need the ones you had too." They quickly moved the small cameras into Link's prison and he quickly got to work. "Think you're so smart eh Nitori? I learned some things from you and it'll bite you in the rear now." He picked up the bunch of cameras that had the wires gutted, rearranged and tied the four together and a large flash came out of it and it slowly cleared.

"A light beam?" Cirno looked at it the device.

"Hey, I'm resourceful." He took the light expelling machine and pointed it at his door and as Nitori came by, he fired it, blinding her for a moment.

"Gah! Bad dog!" She blinked many times in succession, slowly regaining her vision and opened the door, covering her eyes and took the thing away. "Bad!" She threw it out into the hallway.

"Let us free and you won't get hurt." He twirled a butter knife.

"You're not going anywhere. I want you to be good little angels." She walked out of the room and picked up Link, pulling him into a small room with a lamp, a table and two chairs. "Sit down."

"No." Link stood by the table and Nitori glared at him.

"Don't make me force you to. I will." Link shivered and sat down. "Good. For everything you do good, I'll give you a treat." She put a small cookie in front of him.

"I don't want it." He threw it at her and hit her on the head.

Nitori shook her head after rubbing it. "You're going to be my pet. No matter what. May I ask you some questions?" She had a bowl of grapes too with her on the table.

"Fine. As long as it's not horrible." Link kept an angered face.

"So, you've been this way many times before, I know. But what if you were like this forever?"

"I'd decapitate whoever did it to me."

"Hmm...Ignoring that. So, I heard you never had a mother." She smiled as she saw Link's anger go away to sadness.

"...Possibly."

"What would happen if I found you one?"

"Eh..." Link looked at her and folded his arms, remaining silent.

"So, not gonna talk eh?"

"...I would be happier then now, I guess."

"What if I chose to take care of you? As in not an owner." Nitori asked Link and watched his eyes grow wider.

"Y-You mean that?" Link watched Nitori as she opened up her arms.

"Come on over and give your new mother a hug." They both smiled as he ran over and hugged her. _"One down."_ She laughed in her thoughts. "Now, you can go to the other room and go on the couch, I'll be there momentarily, ok?"

"Sure!" He walked into a living room and sat on the couch.

CHPT4

Nitori walked down the corridors of the walled off sections. "Hello again my pets." She smiled at the other three with a clipboard.

"I'm not going to be your pet." Juliet glared at her.

Yang snarled at her and Cirno looked over. "Fat chance of that happening." Cirno hissed. "You're lucky I can't use ice."

"Oh, that's too bad. Because Link's already complying." She smiled and checked off a box on the paper with his name next to it.

"W-What?" Cirno looked down at the floor.

"My little puppy is off in the living room, and he's going to be staying that way. Now, if I'd have you three obey me, then no one would be hurt anymore." She looked at them all and was waiting for them to beg to come out. "No other takers? Alright, it's going to be the hard way then." She walked out slowly.

As the door clicked Cirno made a snowball. "Sssh, I can use this, she just didn't do exactly what she had to." Cirno shot at the intercoms in each room, actually hitting them.

"Nice shot for someone with horrible aim." Juliet stuck her thumb up.

"Shut up! I just helped us! Link will do his own part soon, he only went with her to go through the plan."

"What plan?" Yang asked and started to pick out the pieces of the busted intercom.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Juliet shrugged after replying to her sibling.

"I'll keep it a surprise." Cirno laughed and the snowball melted.

Meanwhile in the living room, Nitori was petting Link on the couch. "See? Isn't this much better, you have someone taking care of you now." She scratched his ears and smiled as he was laying on her lap.

"It is...thanks." He even barked in happiness.

Nitori grabbed a bag of pretzels and placed one on Link's nose. "Wait...Wait...Keep waiting...Now!" She pointed to him and he took it off his nose and ate it. "Good boy!" She patted his head.

"I thought you were going to treat me like I had you as a mother." Link whimpered.

"I am, but I was giving you a treat..."

"Oh...sorry." He sighed. "So...This is going to be what it's like from now on?" He asked her, laying by her feet now.

"Yes, but I hope your friends will be my pets soon."

"Hmm...how are you going to do that?" He asked her, pulling out a butter knife without her knowledge.

"Hopefully the way I have you now. I want you all t- OWW!" She screamed as he stabbed the back of her leg with it.

"Wow, for being blunt, this thing is still a good knife for stabbing."

"BAD!" She was about to strike him with a wrench she held in her pockets but he engulfed the room in darkness. "I thought I had every single one of those marbles you call elements!" She stared at the darkness.

"No, because I still had one!" He threw her against the wall and had her knocked out on the floor with the another syringe she dropped. "Good girl." He sarcastically smiled and kicked her in the stomach, taking a key out of one of the various pockets on her coat. "Now to get to that door." He went to a door that was a normal wood and he opened it, getting his cap, sword and shield, along with Juliet's bow and quiver out of a closet. "I'm back." He shouted after coming into the corridors, and threw in the weaponry and she got suited up.

"Thanks." She smiled and Link went around, opening the doors.

"I'm glad these weren't locked." After Cirno came out, he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Ok, enough of the reunion. Did you get Nitori fixed?"

"Uh...No. You should go get her. She's a friend of mine and I really don't want to get her." Juliet shrugged after his statement and a blue jolt of electricity could be seen from the other room. "Alright, we're done."

CHPT4

"You're back!" Daiyousei gasped as the door open and the four walked in.

"Yeah...glad to be. It's over now." Juliet looked at them and chuckled. "Sorry for firing at you guys."

"Thanks a lot." Mystia glared at her.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Link shook his head at Mystia.

"So doggy, are you going back to normal now?" Rumia looked at Link.

"We could have been back to normal anytime now."

"How come we didn't go back earlier?!" Cirno yelled in confusion.

"I wanted to keep the more attuned senses for the time being. What if you were about to get captured, but you heard them before they could get you."

"...I guess that's a good reason..." She sighed and went upstairs.

"Well, we're going to go have some antidotes to this stuff. See you soon." He went into his room and saw Cirno laying down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a moment and said, "Do you like me better this way?"

"You're adorable, but there's no other way you can look better then you normally do." He opened up the two vials.

"T-Thanks...I thought I was better off staying this way."

"But I love your teal hair." Link handed her a vial. "We'll be asleep for the normal amount of time." He drank the red liquid and went to sleep alongside Cirno.

CHPT4

** If you liked this story, please read some of my other ones! I own NONE of the characters except Yang, Juliet and Uriko. The others belong to either ZUN or Nintendo. **


End file.
